Mirando Hacia Atras
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: No quiero adelantar mucho asi que... Las cosas no son lo que eran, el pasado ha vuelto con fuerza y promete cambiar las cosas drasticamente. El odio y el deseo de venganza son sentimientos fuertes, podra el corazon de la princesa resistirse a ellos?
1. Prologo

**Nota Previa**: Slayers y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araisumi. Los personajes nuevos me pertenecen, si deseas usarlos en cualquier otro fic no hay problema, pero avísame antes. 

Prologo: "Una Nueva Vida" 

Por Rinita_Inverse

- Mi Lady, su padre ha muerto. - La joven frente a él, no se inmutó.

-  Ya era hora, estaba muy débil y se quejaba todo el tiempo.

- Mi señora, sabe que antes de poder regir el reino debe pasar una prueba.

- Así es, pero no podía saber cual era hasta que mi padre muriera, ¿verdad?

- Correcto, y como ya ha ocurrido, aquí esta la prueba. - el joven, que aun permanecía inclinado, se puso de pie acercándose a la princesa, buscó en su bolso y le entregó un pergamino.

- Déjame ver. - la chica lo recibió y abrió inmediatamente. Esto será divertido. - exclamó finalmente esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa. - Conque la primera princesa del Reino de Sailune, La Capital de la Magia Blanca. ¿Y que? ¿Solo debo deshacerme de ella?

- Si, mi Lady. 

- Partiré ahora mismo. Prepara mi traje de batalla. También encárgate del entierro de mi padre, que se le rindan los honores correspondientes. Después de todo, fue un héroe de guerra.

- Si, Mi Lady. - se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

La chica permaneció unos minutos mas en el salón del trono, se sentía inquieta. Sabia que su objetivo no era rival para ella, por lo que le habían informado, la primera princesa de Sailune tenia un par de años mas que ella y manejaba muy bien la magia blanca, sin embargo, ella como princesa de "Reino Negro" no sólo conocía a fondo la magia negra, si no que casi la totalidad de la magia astral, sin mencionar que en los últimos meses se había dedicado a aprender magia del caos. Esta ultima era muy peligrosa y de un nivel muy elevado, pero ella había logrado aprender las bases de esa poderosa magia junto con sus hechizos básicos y por supuesto que conocía los riesgos que corría al invocar el poder de la Diosa Dorada. 

A pesar de la confianza que se tenia a si misma, sentía que algo iba a pasar, no sabia con certeza que era, pero fuera lo que fuera cambiaria drásticamente su vida.

Dejó sus inseguridades de lado y se encaminó a su recamara. Una vez ahí, frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, encontró su traje de batalla: completamente negro,  de una tela muy especial de apariencia frágil y flexible, pero mas resistente que cualquier armadura, perfecta para mantener la agilidad necesaria en un combate.

- ¡¡Ah!! Se nota  que ya me conoce bien. - dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa para luego introducirse en la bañera que la esperaba preparada con sales y aceites de propiedades relajantes. - El agua esta deliciosa. - sonrío complacida y se sumergió completamente sintiendo como los poros de su piel se abrían y purificaban. 

Unos treinta minutos mas tarde, la chica se encontraba frente al espejo agregando los accesorios de combate a su traje. La delgada tela hacia resaltar su frágil y fina figura. Su rostro estaba semi cubierto con un pañuelo de la misma tela del traje. El cabello de la joven era tan rojizo como el sol al atardecer y contrastaba con su oscura vestimenta. Sus brillantes ojos como el fuego dejaban al descubierto la pasión de su alma.

Disfrutaba de los lujos que tenia por ser quien era, pero ser princesa para ella no era importante, lo que realmente contaba eran las misiones que se le daban al tener ese rango. Solo los habitantes de Reino Negro conocían la ubicación de la ciudad, la razón era muy simple, La Capital de la Magia Negra estaba oculta a los intrusos por medio de un hechizo que mantenía el monarca, era prácticamente indestructible, mientras su creador estuviera con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo el punto débil  del hechizo era que solo cubría la superficie de la ciudad, no alcanzaba el sistema de pasadizos subterráneos que recorrían todo el reino. Ahí era donde entraba ella, como princesa, tenia la obligación de proteger el reino contra los intrusos que lograran encontrar alguna entrada subterránea. Rara vez ocurría, pero cuando pasaba lo disfrutaba plenamente. Todo aquel que tuviese la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino terminaba deseando no haber nacido, decir que los torturaba es poco. Les mataba tan lento como le era posible, incluso a algunos los conservaba para poder practicar sus conjuros nuevos con ellos. 

Pero eso era antes, ahora, con la muerte de su padre, Lina Darkkami, princesa de Reino Negro se convertiría en soberana: y su principal preocupación debía ser siempre el bienestar de su pueblo, y para ello era indispensable mantener la barrera mágica que  protegía a la ciudad de las miradas curiosas de aquellos mortales que hacia mucho tiempo les había condenado por su magia.

Terminó de poner su delgada espada en el cinturón, se miró al espejo revisando que todo estuviera en orden. Alguien golpeó a la puerta, en la habitación entró el mismo sujeto que le había entregado el pergamino.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el baño? - Preguntó con un suave tono.

- Delicioso. Te lo agradezco. - Lina le hablaba mientras recogía su largo cabello de fuego en una cola alta, dejando al descubierto dos puntos en su frente, símbolo de pertenencia a la familia real.

- Quisiera ir contigo, permíteme acompañarte.

- Lo siento, pero debo ir sola, alguien podría pensar que me estas ayudando y eso anularía la prueba.

- Comprendo. - su mirada triste volvió a iluminarse. - entonces déjame hacer esto. - se acercó a ella y levantó la barbilla de la pelirroja. En un principio solo rozó sus labios, pero inmediatamente comenzó a besarla suave y tiernamente. Lina intentó alejarse de él, pero no tardó mucho en corresponderle el beso. El chico pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la atrajo mas hacia si, finalmente rompieron el beso, mas no el abrazo, Lina acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del sujeto.

- ¿Me esperaras, verdad?

- Todo el tiempo que sea necesario, mi princesa.

- Te amo Seth.

- Y yo a ti.

Seth tenia el cabello corto y color castaño claro, para su edad era bastante alto, media 1.68 aproximadamente, era un par  de años mayor que Lina. Con solo 15 años había logrado convertirse en uno de los soldados de la guardia real, en la cual solo podían entrar los mas poderosos. El rey considero que, por su edad, seria una buena compañía para su hija y le asignó la protección de la misma, en poco tiempo se hicieron muy amigos, iban a todas partes juntos, incluso entrenaban juntos. Su nivel de magia era casi tan alto como el de la princesa, aunque esta ultima por pertenecer a la familia real tenia mucho mas poder que cualquier otro habitante de Reino Negro.

- Mi Lady, ¿Estas segura que quieres partir hoy? Podríamos pasar la tarde juntos y…

- Cuanto antes acabe con esto, mejor. - dijo liberándose del abrazo y regresando a la verificación de su equipo. - por favor, podrías preparar mi dragón.

- ¿Hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

- No. - contesto jugando con los cabellos del chico.

- De acuerdo, entonces iré a ver a Draco. Dime algo ¿No será demasiado llevar al dragón?

- Es mas rápido que un caballo.

- Ya lo se, pero….

- ¿Acaso no quieres que regrese pronto? - la mirada de la chica se volvió amenazadora.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que si!! Por eso te dije que iba a ver tu dragón… nos… nos veremos. - Seth desapareció de la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

- Que gracioso es. - dijo sonriéndole al espejo. 

Lina salió por fin al patio donde Draco la esperaba.

- ¡¡Atención todos!! -  tanto los guardias como los miembros del consejo se pusieron firmes ante la voz de su princesa y futura reina.

- Mi guardián personal, Seth, se quedara a cargo del reino junto al consejo, recuerden que la ultima palabra siempre la ha de tener Seth.

- Si mi lady! – fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de los presentes, luego se acercó a Seth y le susurró al oído. 

- Cuídate, volveré pronto.

- Te amo. No lo olvides. Cuídate mucho, por favor.

Sin mas palabras la chica montó su dragón y se alejó, perdiéndose entre las nubes.

- "Eh? Que es esto? Siento como si el corazón se me encogiera, tengo un mal presentimiento... mi princesa, regresa pronto..." – Seth permaneció quieto y en silencio, con la mirada perdida hasta que su amada se perdió entre las nubes.

Después de unas cuantas horas de vuelo Lina vio por fin la cúpula del templo principal de Sailune. Volaba tan alto como le era posible para escapar a las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos, pero cuando por fin se encontró sobre la ciudad hizo que su dragón descendiera un poco y que se mantuviera en el aire, estático, como si de un colibrí se tratara.

- Mi pequeño Draco, cuando veas que toco tierra regresa a casa y entrégale esto a Seth.

- Será un placer, mi lady. Que tenga suerte.

- Gracias, nos veremos en unos días!!

Lina saltó al vacío y justo cuando estaba por estrellarse contra el piso una corriente de aire se formó a sus pies, deteniendo su caída y depositándola suavemente en el piso.

- "Así que... esta es la Capital de la Magia Blanca. En fin, no podía esperar mas de los lideres de un poder tan débil ofensivamente. Basta de presumir, tengo que llegar al palacio cuanto antes.  Así me quedara tiempo para recorrer un poco esta parte del mundo. Así que... rápido, rápido sin que nos vean..."

Se movía velozmente, como si traspasara de un lugar a otro atravesando distintos planos, sus pies apenas si tocaban el piso. 

El palacio de Sailune era realmente enorme, muy hermoso a la vista de cualquiera, sin importar que supiera o no de construcciones. A lo lejos se podía divisar a una joven de aproximadamente 17 años, estaba siendo escoltada por un soldado y un sacerdote de Ciphied. Los tres se dirigían al salón del trono y parecían llevar mucha prisa.

- Su majestad. – en cuanto llegaron a su destino, los tres se inclinaron en una reverencia, la joven se adelantó un poco y se dirigió a la reina. – he venido advertiros, la familia real corre un gran peligro.

- A que te refieres, Caballero Ciphied? – preguntó la soberana, manteniendo la calma en todo momento.

- Corre el rumor que Reino Negro busca un nuevo soberano.

- Reino Negro? Realmente existe? – intervino el rey entrando en el salón.

- Así es alteza, es bien sabido por nuestra orden que para probar  que merecen el cargo deben eliminar al primer heredero al trono del reino mas poderoso e influyente. En esta ocasión, mucho me temo que Sailune ha sido escogido por ellos.

- Entonces, el primer descendiente... Gracia!! – por primera vez la reina perdía el control ante visitas, pero a nadie pareció sorprenderle.

- Así es majestad.

- General!! – el potente grito del rey hizo que el aludido entrara a toda prisa al salón de la reunión.

- Su alteza? – dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto, para luego cuadrarse y esperar sus ordenes.

- Refuerce la seguridad del palacio, que nadie entre o salga sin que lo sepa. – el general de la guardia real se limitaba a tomar nota mental y a asentir. – y... por ningún motivo pierda de vista a las princesas, en especial a Gracia. Que dos de sus mejores hombres estén siempre a su lado. Sailune esta en estado de alerta. Pero tenga claro que solo quiero un refuerzo  en el palacio, no queremos alarmar a los reinos vecinos. Queda claro?

- Si majestad. – el general llevó una mano hasta su frente a modo de saludo, chocó sus talones y dio media vuelta para cumplir con sus nuevas ordenes.

- Philionel... – el caballero de Ciphied se acercó hasta el monarca y puso su mano en el hombro. – yo misma me encargare de proteger a la princesa.

- Te lo agradezco, Luna.

- Es mi deber. – dijo sonriendo. – Se dice que Reino Negro es el origen de la magia negra. Los ancestros de la actual familia real crearon ahí los primeros hechizos que pedían su poder a los demonios. La Orden de Ciphied tiene la misión de mantenerlos a raya, aunque en muy pocas oportunidades intervienen en asuntos internacionales, prefieren el anonimato. Pero nunca faltan aquellos hombres ambiciosos que por las ansias de la fama y el poder buscan guerra con otros países, muchas de las grandes guerras del pasado fueron provocadas por monarcas de Reino Negro que fueron corrompidos. Los soldados sobrevivientes de Reino Negro se refugiaron en distintos pueblos y ciudad, puesto que ya no podían regresar a su ciudad natal, así fue como la magia negra se expandió por el mundo, especialmente por el continente en el que vivimos.

- Si lo que nos dices es cierto, como es que nadie ha escuchado nada acerca de ellos?

- Por alguna razón han decidido mantenerse alejados del mundo y no quieren que extraños pisen sus tierras. Reino Negro esta oculto cerca de El Desierto de la Destrucción. No conozco su ubicación exacta, pero según cuentan algunos libros se encuentra en el vecino reino de Elmekia, pero nunca nadie a podido dar con el.

- Ya veo.

- Con su permiso, majestades. Debo asegurarme que la princesa Gracia este bien.

- Adelante. Yo también me retiro, necesito tomar algo de aire fresco. Estaré en el jardín si me necesitan. – sin decir mas la reina abandono el salón del trono.

- "Quien será? A ver... alguien de 15 años... quien... donde estará? No veo a nadie... Hey!! Hay muchos guardias! Habrá pasado algo? O quizás... ya saben que estoy aquí... esperen... y esa presencia? SI! Sin duda Ciphied también esta aquí." – la expresión de sorpresa que adornaba su rostro cambio rápidamente a satisfacción. – "que gusto me daría poder enfrentarme al Caballero de Ciphied!! O un sacerdote!! Incluso me conformo con un simple soldado!! Dicen que son mucho mas fuertes que un guerrero ordinario, sobre todo ese Caballero Ciphied... Muy bien!!  Lo que buscaba, un guardia solitario al cual preguntarle sin llamar la atención".

Con movimientos rápidos y certeros saltó hasta quedar justo delante del guardia, sin ser notada por nadie mas. Antes de que pudiera respirar, Lina amenazaba al pobre infeliz con la hoja de su espada pegándola a su garganta.

- Quien... quien eres?

- Silencio, las preguntas las hago yo. Si gritas o intentas escapar harás que esto termine mas rápido de lo que espero, comprendes? – asintió levemente, casi paralizado por el terror de perder su vida. – Dime donde encuentro a la primera princesa.

- Que piensas hacerle? 

- Que dije de las preguntas? – Lina presionó aun mas su garganta, causándole un intenso dolor. – Donde esta?!

- En los jardines reales.

- Tienes familia? – el soldado volvió a asentir, era cierto, pero tenia la vana esperanza de que le dejaría ir por compasión, se equivocó. – bien, déjame decirte que si me estas mintiendo buscare a tu familia y les haré algo mucho peor. Es tu ultima oportunidad. Estas seguro de que se encuentra ahí?

- Ahí fue la ultima vez que la vi. – su voz era casi inaudible.

- Y eso fue...?

- Hace unos diez minutos.

- Te lo agradezco. – por fin le quitó el arma del cuello y sin ni siquiera inmutarse la clavó en el corazón del desgraciado. De la boca del soldado no salió ni el mas mínimo sonido. La pelirroja limpio la hoja ensangrentada con un rápido movimiento y envainó la espada, luego se elevó en el cielo para buscar el famoso jardín real.

---------------i--------------

Notas de Autora: Hola!! Aquí llego con una nueva historia!! Universo alterno, a puesto a que piensan eso... pues, no, no lo es, o quizás si... quien sabe... |||^_^|||  Sore wa himitsu desu.

Esta historia no esta terminada, pero esta bastante avanzada (solo falta transcribirla al pc) y necesito la opinión de ustedes para seguir con ella. 

Fecha de inicio: 25-02-2003.

Dudas, comentarios, reservas mentales, criticas constructivas, etc a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com o simplemente deja tu review.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a "Pain"... Chico, la salida mas fácil y cercana no es la solución, dejaste a muchas personas con el corazón hecho trizas... aun así, espero que donde quiera que estés, estés bien y hayas encontrado la paz y tranquilidad que buscabas.

17/03/04


	2. Reino Negro

**Capitulo 1: "Reino Negro"**

**Nota Previa**: Slayers y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araisumi. Los personajes nuevos me pertenecen, si deseas usarlos en cualquier otro fic no hay problema, pero avísame antes.  

Cazia, una ciudad rica en minerales. Ubicada al sur del Reino de Elmekia, casi en la frontera con el Desierto de la Destrucción. Esta ciudad comenzó a prosperar cuando decidió obviar los mandatos del rey de Elmekia: dejó de pagar los impuestos y comenzó a  cultivar sus propios alimentos. Cazia era principalmente una ciudad minera, pero tenia excelentes terrenos para el cultivo que no podían aprovechar porque el rey Ether no quería que descuidaran sus labores con las minas. Les enviaba los alimentos que sobraban en el palacio con muchos días de retraso, las frutas llegaban casi podridas y la carne se veía en muy pocas ocasiones. 

En ese entonces, el alcalde de Cazia era Tyrus Darkkami. Un hombre de 28 años, estudioso de las artes de la magia shamanica, muy diestro por cierto, enseñaba los principios de la magia a quienes quisieran, aunque muy precariamente. Las condiciones en las que se encontraba la ciudad eran demasiado deplorables como para preocuparse por la magia. El, junto al consejo de la ciudad, expusieron sus demandas a Ether: libertad para hacer con sus tierras lo que quisieran, rebajas a los impuestos y un porcentaje de las ganancias obtenidas de las ventas del mineral que extraían con tanto trabajo. Todos estaban de acuerdo con que solo exigían lo que les correspondía. Casi todas las otras ciudades de Elmekia tenían esos derechos, pero por alguna caprichosa  razón el rey discriminaba a Cazia.

Ether hizo oídos sordos a sus peticiones y les envió un ultimátum: o siguen como están, o se atienen a las consecuencias. 

Los habitantes de Cazia se inquietaron ante la posibilidad de enfrentarse al ejercito del rey e intentaron disuadir al consejo. Tyrus se negó rotundamente a ceder y se las arregló para conseguir el apoyo de la mayoría.

El estar tan retirados del castillo de Elmekia les dio tiempo de construir un pequeño muro alrededor de la única entrada que tenia la ciudad, puesto que sus otro limites eran montañas tan altas y empinadas que seria inútil intentar atacar desde ahí, morirían antes de poder llegar a la cima. Hasta ese momento la ventaja la tenían ellos.

Cuando el ejercito de Ether llegó por fin, encontraron a varias docenas de aldeanos dispersos y armados con picotas, palas, azadones y otros instrumentos de trabajo, listos para atacarlos. Las sonrisas irónicas y sádicas de los soldados no se hicieron esperar, todos ellos venían en caballos, envueltos en gruesas armaduras de acero, espadas y lanzas del mismo material. Sin mencionar que entre ellos venían un par de hechiceros, tan poderosos como para invocar barreras de energía o curar a sus heridos; crear destellos para cegar al enemigo y enormes bolas de fuego para destruir las casas en cuestión de segundos.  Esos aldeanos no tenían oportunidad contra ellos. 

- Esto será fácil. – el capitán Asarel esbozó una sonrisa confiada. – Atención todos, nuestras ordenes son entrar y acabar con todo el que este en nuestro camino. Solo aceptaremos la rendición si nos entregan a los cabecillas de esta seudo rebelión. ENTENDIDO!!?? 

- SI CAPITÁN!! 

- Hechiceros! Ustedes vayan al centro de la ciudad y cúbrannos desde ahí.

- Como ordene señor. – ambos sujetos asintieron y se elevaron en el aire para poder llegar sin contratiempos a su destino. 

- Ahora... ATAQUEN!!!

Mas de cincuenta soldados armados de pies a cabeza se lanzaron contra los inexpertos aldeanos. 

La masacre fue total. 

Nadie entregó a Tyrus, uno a uno caían niños, mujeres y ancianos, todos por igual. Darkkami se esforzó al máximo, a pesar de sus conocimientos mágicos no pudo contra los hechiceros que se encontraban en la plaza central de Cazia. No solo se enfrentó a ellos, peleó contra todo aquel que se ponían en frente, terminó agotado y herido de muerte. 

Algunos de los aldeanos habían logrado refugiarse en las minas. Se sentaron a esperar que los soldados se retiraran del campo de batalla, ahora mas parecido a un río de sangre. Cuando por fin se sintieron a salvo salieron de su escondite y trataron de ayudar a los heridos. No había mucho tiempo, en uno o dos días enviarían a algunos soldados a limpiar la ciudad y traerían nuevos pobladores, todo seria tan rápido que nadie lo notaria, ninguna ciudad vecina les ayudaría, estaban totalmente perdidos.

- Maldición... debí prever esto... 

- Tyrus, por favor, no se levante. Sus heridas se abrirán.

- Marcus, esto fue por mi culpa... – hizo a un lado al muchacho que le cerraba el paso y lentamente se dirigió hasta la puerta de una de las pocas casas que quedaban en pie. – Fue mi error y por lo mismo lo enmendare como pueda, aunque me cueste la vida... 

- Ahora esta solo... somos muy pocos los que quedamos, y ninguno en condiciones de luchar... – el chico desvió la mirada. – si hubiera puesto mas atención a sus lecciones, maestro... lo único que pude hacer fue correr a esconderme, soy un inútil.

- No es tu culpa, aun eres muy joven. Hiciste lo correcto, soldado que huye sirve para otra batalla. – Tyrus se esforzó y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. 

- Maestro... – Marcus también sonrió. 

- Volverán pronto, tenemos que hacer algo para que no acaben con nosotros. Me ayudaras?

- Claro!

- Recuerdas que te mencione que existen dos grandes razas superiores al hombre? – Al ver que Marcus asentía el hechicero continuó su discurso así como su lenta caminara entre los escombros de la ciudad. – Bien, la magia que te enseño es la magia espiritual, aquel poder que une tu fuerza directamente con los cuatro elementos y les da forma. Bien, eso no es suficiente para ganar en esta ocasión. La magia blanca, la que proviene de los dioses solo nos protegería por un tiempo. 

- Maestro, no estará pensando en invocar a algún mazoku... verdad? 

- Exacto. – los ojos del muchacho se abrieron tanto que por un momento Tyrus pensó que se saldrían de sus orbitas. – A pesar de que los humanos conocemos su existencia, ninguno se ha atrevido nunca a invocar su poder. Los grandes mazokus, aquellos que tienen poder para hacer de un humano un ser poderoso... no pueden ser llamados por un simple hechicero, además, aunque lo lograran nada asegura que aquel ser cumpla con los deseos de su invocador.

- Pero son demoníacos!! No podemos, no puede...!!!

- Creo que si puedo hacerlo. Pero necesitare tu ayuda para preparar un altar de invocación, lo harás? – aun con dudas asintió finalmente.

- Si usted dice que podemos vencerlos haciéndolo, entonces le ayudare.

En el centro de la plaza reunieron a todos los aldeanos sobrevivientes. Todos debían estar presentes para recibir los supuestos beneficios que les otorgaría aquel ritual.

- Oh! Poderosa reina que vives en la oscuridad. Clamo por tu ayuda, clamo por tu poder. Acude a nosotros, concédenos tu protección!! Oh poderosa Señora de las Bestias... Juu-ou¹!!! – Tyrus repitió  el verso una y otra vez. Exhausto por las heridas y el cansancio que producía estar dos horas de pie con los brazos extendidos al cielo, el alcalde estaba a punto de rendirse. Repentinamente el circulo mágico en el cual estaba parado comenzó a brillar, de entre el resplandor apareció la figura de una joven mujer de no mas de 20 años, cabello largo y violáceo, de tez morena y finas curvas. Brazaletes de oro adornaban tanto sus muñecas como sus tobillos y llevaba un largo y ajustado vestido blanco con cortes desde los muslos hasta las rodillas y un pronunciado escote. Cuando por fin desapareció el resplandor, la mujer se acercó a Tyrus. Su mirada era de enfado.

- Como osas molestarme así?! – al hablar dejó escapar el humo de su cigarrillo sobre el rostro del hechicero que se esforzó al máximo para no toser sobre la recién llegada. Tyrus estaba nervioso, nunca había intentado algo así y se había arriesgado mucho al llamar a un Dark Lord, a un ser con tanto poder, pero quería que valiese la pena el esfuerzo. – Estoy esperando una respuesta!! Llevas hora tratando de invocarme!! Quien te enseñó ese versó!? Un niño!! Si estoy aquí es solo porque ya me tenias harta; tu voz resonaba como un cascabel en mi cabeza!!!

- Le ruego me perdone. – Tyrus se inclinó e hizo una reverencia, su semblante era tan serio que intrigó  al ama de las bestias. – Siento mucho haberla molestado, pero necesitamos con urgencia su intervención en nuestro favor. – la demonio miró a su alrededor y vio el desolador paisaje, todo destruido y unos cuantos humanos malheridos era lo único con vida.

- Así veo, esto es un desastre. Pero... no me interesa, si ya no tienes mas que decirme, me retiro y será mejor que no molestes mas con tu patética invocación, no funciona. – la mujer hizo ademán de desparecer, pero Tyrus se arrojó a sus pies.

- Por favor, reconsidérelo. Se lo ruego. 

- Dime, que estas dispuesto a ofrecer a cambio de mi ayuda? Y que es exactamente lo que quieres?

- Quiero que me des el poder para derrotar a mis enemigos, que me lo des a mi y a los que se encuentran presentes. Y si el precio es mi vida, que así sea. 

- Jajajaa, muy bonito. – el ama de las bestia rió de buena gana, dejando atónitos a todos los aldeanos. – Pero tu vida no me sirve, no si estas muerto. – la mujer sonrió con placer. – Este es el trato. Te daré el poder que tanto quieres, pero... – hizo una pausa dramática. – tendrás que servirme. – Tyrus le miró sin comprender. – No puedo perder mi tiempo con humanos, son basura, pero si esa basura se acumula... entonces comienza a apestar y termina provocando dolor de cabeza. Mientras me dedico a mis asuntos, te encargaras de hacer el trabajo sucio. Tu y tu gente usaran mi poder y harán lo que les plazca con el, pero llegara el día en que cobraré este favor, no importa que mueras, tus descendientes pagaran la deuda y no importa lo que sea, si no cumples, entonces todos serán destruidos de la peor forma posible. Y para que nunca olvides este pacto... conservaras ese aspecto hasta el día de tu muerte así como lo harán tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos.... Aunque envejezcas por dentro, por fuera te veras casi igual. Si en el futuro descubren como pedir el poder de otros mazokus... recuerden que su lealtad siempre será para conmigo. – luego de una rápida mirada a sus compañeros, Darkkami finalmente asintió.

- Acepto. Tyrus Darkkami y todo aquel que viva en esta ciudad te honrara y servirá, hasta que la deuda sea pagada. Que mis descendientes lleven en su sangre el sello de este pacto y que con sangre paguen si lo transgreden. 

- Que así sea. – la mujer cerró sus ojos y docenas de lobos salvajes aparecieron de la nada mordiendo a todo aquel que veían. Primero vino el pánico y la confusión, luego... el poder. Aquellos lobos les habían entregado una fuerza como nunca antes habían sentido. Una fuerza que recorría sus venas y se expandía por su cuerpo lentamente. – Zelas Metallium, ese es mi nombre. El nombre al que deben obedecer hasta su muerte.  

Asarel fue enviado de regreso a Cazia una semana después del primer ataque. A distancia aun se podían ver algunas columnas de humo producto del ataque anterior.  Esta vez el capitán venia solo con 20 hombres, y nada de hechiceros, supuestamente venían a retirar a los muertos y a ver si había sobrevivientes para terminar con ellos, el rey había decidido que todos murieran, así evitarían futuros conflictos. 

- Detente ahí!

- Quien eres? Por que le cierras el paso a Asarel de Verná, capitán de la guardia real!!??

- No te dejare pasar. 

- Tu y cuantos mas? – Asarel buscó con la vista, pero solo veía a un hombre.

- Conmigo será suficiente. Tyrus Darkkami acabara contigo!!! – sin dudarlo mas se lanzó al ataque. Con una ferocidad casi animal saltó sobre los soldados mas cercanos, acabó con ellos con dos potentes y certeros mandobles de su espada.  Luego cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor, llevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y recitó unas palabras ininteligibles para los soldados. – ZELAS BRID!!!! – Un potente haz de luz salió de las manos de Tyrus y destruyó a la mitad de los soldados. – vaya, estoy mejorando. Probemos con algo menos complicado... FIRE BALL!!!! – los soldados comenzaron a huir, ese hombre había acabado con la mitad de su tropa en solo unos segundos era obvio que no deseaban quedarse y ser los siguientes, pero no tuvieron tiempo de escapar, el fuego los rodeó antes que pudieran percatarse de ello. – bien! Ahora solo queda el maldito capitán... que se siente saber que vas a morir? 

- Bastardo... – Asarel estaba desconcertado y no atinaba a moverse. 

- Jajajaja, eso debería decirlo yo... pero no te preocupes, no te matare, necesito que alguien le de un mensaje a "su majestad". Dile que ya no le serviremos mas, que ya no pertenecemos al reino de Elmekia. Si vuelve a enviar tropas, no recibirá mas que cadáveres y créeme que no serán los nuestros. Si algún soldado se acerca lo mataremos sin aviso y, si la molestia es grande, visitaremos a Ether en su palacio y le haremos ver nuestro descontento en persona. Queda claro? – Darkkami invocó una ráfaga de viento y botó a Asarel de su caballo, rápidamente le tomó por el brazo y comenzó a ejercer presión. – no te escucho... 

- Por que... tendría que... hacerte caso... – sentía un dolor inmenso, pero su orgullo no le dejaba rendirse tan fácilmente ante un simple aldeano. Y a Tyrus realmente no le importaba lo que le pasara a ese hombre, simplemente quería asegurarse de que ya no los molestaran mas. Siguió ejerciendo presión hasta que finalmente el hueso hizo un sonido sordo. 

- Por que seguiré rompiendo tu cuerpo hasta que me respondas... quieres hacerlo ahora?

- De acuerdo. Le diré... lo que quieres.

- Bien. Espero no volverte a ver por aquí.  

Asarel se puso de pie y como pudo llegó hasta su caballo, montó en el y se fue galopando hacia el palacio del rey Ether a toda prisa.

Después de lo ocurrido el rey envió dos expediciones mas, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Se decía que incluso los mas pacíficos se habían vuelto animales para defender sus tierras, mas que humanos era como lobos salvajes.  Finalmente Ether desistió y Cazia se independizó. 

Bajo la dirección de Tyrus Darkkami la ciudad fue reconstruida y convertida en una ciudad fortaleza. El rumor de que sus habitantes habían invocado a mazokus para lograr sus objetivos se expandió rápidamente. Muchos hechiceros llegaron desde lejanos lugares solo para comprobar si era cierto. Se establecieron ahí para aprender los secretos de la magia negra. Se crearon grandes bibliotecas lo que atrajo a turistas y hombres deseosos de conocimientos y poder. Limpiaron las tierras y las sembraron, dejando de lado aquellos tiempos en que vivían solo de la minería. El comercio con ciudades vecinas fue creciendo paulatinamente. Pronto Cazia seria una de las ciudades mas prosperas del reino de Elmekia. 

Sin embargo, a pesar de que era una ciudad en extremo pacifica, los rumores acerca de sus artes oscuros no cesaban. No ayudaba el hecho de que el bosque cercano había sido inundado por una extraña niebla y una poderosa energía maligna lo cubría por completo. Algunos de los que osaron entrar en él y lograron salir  con vida comentaban que había lobos incluso tres veces mas grandes que lo normal, lobos demoníacos. 

Hasta ahí no eran mas que rumores, pero cuando un embajador de Sailune se extravió camino a Cazia, todos aquellos que se sentían inseguros por las practicas de magia negra de la ciudad, les culparon y declararon la guerra. 

Tyrus no deseaba pelear, por lo que creó un escudo alrededor de la ciudad. Los soldados enemigos pasaron días  enteros tratando de derribar el dichoso escudo, mas no lograron ni siquiera debilitarlo. Finalmente se resignaron y les dejaron en paz. 

Ante la posibilidad de que quisieran atacarlos nuevamente, Tyrus mantuvo permanentemente el campo de fuerza. Todos los habitantes estuvieron de acuerdo, no necesitaban del mundo exterior, en Cazia tenían todo lo que necesitaban para vivir con comodidad. 

El bosque maligno se extendió cubriendo por completo la única entrada a la ciudad. Lo único que hacia pensar en ella, eran las torres que se veían a lo lejos, cuatro torres negras como la misma noche. Con el tiempo la gente fue olvidando su nombre y ya solo se conocía como Reino Negro. 

Pasaron los años y todo quedó en calma. Al morir Tyrus, su hijo Zathel asumió el trono. Poco a poco  el nuevo rey se fue corrompiendo al saberse poseedor de un gran poder. Organizó a sus hombres y se encaminó hacia las ciudades vecinas con la intención de ponerlas bajo su control. 

En la batalla Zathel fue gravemente herido y siguiendo ordenes previas todos se dispersaron y huyeron del campo de batalla. Zathel fue llevado de regreso a Reino Negro y recuperó su salud, también su juicio olvidando por completo sus ansias de poder. Pero no todos lograron regresar a su ciudad, hubo muchos que se establecieron en nuevos lugares. Así, la magia negra de nivel medio dejó de ser exclusiva de Reino Negro y se expandió por el mundo. Aquellos que no regresaron les enseñaron a sus hijos y a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a aprender... 

Finalmente Reino Negro se convirtió solo en una leyenda, una historia que contar a un niño antes de dormir. Pero la verdad era muy diferente. Los Darkkami siguieron al mando, habían logrado construir una ciudad prospera y pacifica lejos del resto del mundo. 

El ultimo conflicto había ocurrido cuando el padre de Lina subió al trono. La reina anterior había estado gravemente enferma y la barrera se había debilitado tanto que varios hechiceros extranjeros aprovecharon la ocasión para intentar obtener los grandes secretos que los mazokus les habían confiado a los habitantes de Reino Negro hacia cientos de años. No sin esfuerzo pudo expulsarlos de sus tierras y destruirlos. Pasaron los años y finalmente llegó el momento de que Lina Darkkami se coronara como reina. Si lograba pasar la prueba seria reconocida como legitima sucesora, pero para adquirir el titulo nobiliario necesitaba contraer matrimonio, sin embargo no necesitaba preocuparse por eso. Después de todo, amaba a Seth y el a ella, no tenia que pensarlo dos veces para decir que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. El seria el elegido. 

La princesa llevaba fuera cerca de dos días, y todo el pueblo esperaba su pronto regreso con ansias para llevar a cabo la coronación. En ese reino la principal responsabilidad de los soberanos era mantener a salvo la ciudad de aquellos extraños que intentaran invadirla. Los monarcas o al menos uno de ellos debía conocer a fondo el arte de la magia negra ya que la barrera que mantenía oculto Reino Negro era generada por ellos.

Así, en tan solo unos días mas comenzaría una nueva época al mando de Lina Darkkami, aunque nadie sospechaba que  la joven no regresaría a cumplir su destino...      

---------------i--------------

Notas de la Autora:

1.- Juu-ou significa "el ama de las bestias" 

Bueno, mas que nada este ha sido un capitulo de relleno, con datos que solo servirán de referencia a futuros sucesos, pero que por ahora no sirven de nada. 

Respondiendo un poco a lo que me dice Suisei...

"¿Sangriento? ¿Violento? ¿Cruel?" "...no me gustan demasiado las historias en las cuales se distrae al lector describiendo la muerte de los personajes..." 

En serio piensas así? Bueno, yo tampoco se que decir, la verdad es que es fortuito, mi intención en ningún momento ha sido ser morbosa o algo similar, simplemente me "nació". 

Ahora, mentiría si dijera que dejare de hacerlo o que lo cambiare... si vuelve a salir algo parecido y me agrada como queda, pues... se queda. ^_^U  También hará mas notoria la diferencia entre los personajes antes y después, quizás ahora eso no tenga sentido, pero mas adelante... bueno, si leen ya se darán cuenta. Lo cierto es, que la idea principal no es esa. 

Y esop, gracias por leerlo y envíen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos (no teman que no muerdo) a rinita_inverse@yahoo.com o simplemente dejen un review.

23/03/2004


	3. Olvidando

**Capitulo 2: "Olvidando"**

**Nota Previa**: Slayers y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araisumi. Los personajes nuevos me pertenecen, si deseas usarlos en cualquier otro fic no hay problema, pero avísame antes.

.- Ahí fue la ultima vez que la vi.

.- Y eso fue...?

.- Hace unos diez minutos.

.- Te lo agradezco. - La pelirroja se elevó en el cielo para buscar el famoso jardín real.

Ahí estaba, tal y como lo había dicho el soldado que ahora yacía sin vida en el piso. Su misión era matarla, si lo conseguía o no se probaría antes de la coronación, donde los miembros del consejo invocarían al "oráculo del pasado" y comprobarían la veracidad de sus palabras, no era que no le creyeran, pero era la tradición.

Durante siglos, quizás milenios, habían vivido relativamente en paz, un par de veces la ambición de conquistar nuevas tierras les había llevado a la guerra, pero de eso hacia mucho y su pueblo confiaba en que ella no se dejaría llevar por la codicia y tendrían al menos otros 100 años de tranquilidad. Si, debido al origen y magnitud de su poder los habitantes de Reino Negro, principalmente aquellos de la familia real, tenían una vida mas larga que la de un humano corriente, eso dejando de lado el pacto con el Ama de las Bestias.

.- Bien, no te muevas, así será mas rápido...

Lina estaba justo detrás de su blanco, descendió en caída libre y cuando estuvo a su alcance desenvainó su espada dejándola lista para usar.

Al mismo tiempo que su vientre era atravesado pudo escuchar una voz y con el rabillo del ojo logró ver a su dueña corriendo a toda prisa hasta ella.

.- Su majestad, tenga cui...! –la pobre chica no pudo terminar de oír la frase del caballero Ciphied, en cambio si pudo sentir el frío metal penetrando su suave y pálida piel. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, la vista comenzó a nublársele. – Majestad! Alteza! – Luna intentaba curar frenéticamente a la reina, pero ya era tarde. – Me las pagaras! Como pudiste matar a la Reina! Y a traición?

.- No era un duelo, era un mero asesinato, por otra parte... la reina! Estas segura? Entonces... – la expresión de la chica con la armadura extraña no variaba, le miraba con ira, no podía ver sus ojos, pero podía sentirlo. – disculpa, que no era la princesa? Se ve muy joven, en fin... tendré que rectificar mi error. – Lina se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de despreocupación. – Podrías decirme donde la encuentro?

.- Por supuesto. – dijo en tono serio.

.- Muchas gracias!

.- Después de que logres vencerme.

.- Hey! – exclamó molesta.- Un momento, no lo había notado antes pero... tu presencia... es la de Ciphied. Quien eres? – el semblante de la pelirroja se volvió serio, pero siempre con un dejo de confianza y satisfacción.

.- Luna Inverse, Caballero de Ciphied.

.- "No parece muy mayor... debe tener unos 18 años o algo así... esto será divertido." – la mirada de Luna quedaba oculta tras su flequillo, su cabello púrpura se agitaba con el viento, mas su ojos nunca quedaban totalmente visibles. – Con que Luna... bien. No esta bien no saber el nombre de tu oponente, así que te diré el mío. Te enfrentas a Lina Darkkami, descendiente de Tyrus Darkkami y futura soberana de Reino Negro. Ahora te pregunto... Quieres luchar o prefieres huir? No tengo mucho tiempo para perderlo con cualquiera.- Quería provocarla, de eso no había dudas, pero lo ocultaba muy bien tras su mascara de indiferencia.

.- Ya te lo dije, de aquí no pasaras. Si quieres acabar con la princesa, primero deberás vencerme.

.- En fin, como gustes.

Lina observó detenidamente a Luna, se fijó en su armadura. Era de aspecto ligero, pero no por eso mas frágil. Las hombreras parecían cabezas de dragón, el peto era muy estrecho y realzaba su figura; el faldar estaba dividido en tres, la primera parte mas corta que la segunda y a su vez la segunda mas corta que la tercera; las botas llegaban a las rodillas y en lugar de llevar un yelmo, traía una simple tiara con un dragón en medio. En su mano derecha una lanza algo diferente de lo común y en el cinto una espada de hoja gruesa. El color de la armadura era de un rojo muy oscuro. – "Seguro que es su vestimenta oficial como embajador de Ciphied" – se dijo Lina, restándole por fin importancia.

Por su parte, Luna también observaba el aspecto de su rival. Aparentemente estaba desprotegida, no parecía que su atuendo fuese una armadura de ningún tipo, en el cinto llevaba una espada bastante delgada... se veía tan delgada como su dueña, pero a pesar de todo sentía que no debía confiarse, quizás era la seguridad que le inspiraba su mirada, el fuego en sus ojos le decía que no era una chica cualquiera. Y estaba casi segura de que estaba sonriendo, disfrutaba con el momento...

Luego de estudiarse por unos minutos, Lina desenvainó su espada.

.- Puedes usar tu lanza o la espada, o ambas si prefieres.

.- Con la espada me bastara. Te tienes mucha confianza, verdad?

.- Conozco mi poder. – fue la simple respuesta de la pelirroja.

.- Loable, pero... conoces el mío? – Luna movió su flequillo enseñando por fin sus ojos, eran de un color indefinido, una mezcla de dorado, rojo y violeta, quizás por eso los mantenía ocultos, su mirada era inquietante.

.- Espero hacerlo. Que te parece esto. Dos asaltos. En el primero solo espadas, nada de magia y en el segundo vise versa.

.- De acuerdo. Espero que cumplas. – la mirada de Luna era de desconfianza.

.- Tengo palabra.

.- Comencemos. – Luna también desenvainó su espada y ambas se abalanzaron la una sobre la otra.

.- No esta mal. – Lina se veía tranquila.

.- Tu tampoco. – ambas ejercían presión sobre el arma de la otra.

.- Me ha gustado jugar contigo, pero no tengo tiempo. – diciendo eso desapareció de la vista de la chica reapareciendo algunos pasos mas atrás, el haber dejado de presionar provocó que Luna perdiera el equilibrio, dándole a Lina la oportunidad de poner el filo de su espada en el cuello de la sirviente del dios dragón.

.- Dijiste sin magia. – Lina le miró sorprendida.

.- Pero si no la he usado.

.- Vi como te transportabas!

.- De que hablas, simplemente me moví. Esa es mi velocidad real. – Luna quedó atónita ante esas palabras. Si lo que decía era cierto...

.- "por un momento pensé que había atravesado el espacio!" – repentinamente sintió como el metal se apartaba de su piel.

.- El primer combate fue mío. – sentencio Lina envainando la espada. – ahora, magia contra magia. – Luna sintió como un escalofrió recorría su columna.

.- "Si no hago algo pronto es posible que pierda... y la princesa estará en peligro. Si así de veloz es sin magia... no se de que será capaz cuando la use... Tengo que atraparla antes de que haga cualquier cosa en mi contra."

.- Lista?

.- Espera un momento. – Luna por fin se puso de pie, ambas estaban muy cerca la una de la otra. El caballero de Ciphied tomó su espada, estaba por enfundarla cuando de un rápido movimiento cortó el costado de la pelirroja, esta cayó sobre una de sus rodillas mientras se llevaba una mano al lugar de la herida.

.- Eres una tramposa! – Lina se puso de pie como si nada, aunque aun con la mano en el costado.

.- Como es posible?

.- La tela de mi traje es especial, y solo lograste herirme superficialmente, tu espada esta hechizada, verdad? – Luna no cabía en su asombro, estaba segura de haberla herido gravemente, pero la pelirroja le enseñaba su mano apenas manchada de sangre.

.- Lanza, VEN A MI! – de inmediato apareció en su mano el arma y sin dudarlo la arrojó hacia Lina.

.- Es inútil. – dijo esquivándola con facilidad. Sin embargo, Luna no tenia esperanza alguna en ese ataque, era solo una distracción. Rápidamente se acercó a Lina y le golpeó en la boca del estomago, dejándola sin aire.

El traje de la pelirroja era sumamente efectivo contra magia y espadas, pero en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era tan inútil como una camisa cualquiera. Después del primer golpe Luna se percató de ello y lo aprovechó al máximo. Ese era el punto débil de Lina. Comenzó a golpearla sin descanso, sin darle tiempo a que se recuperara, si bien la chica era ágil, no le servia de nada si no tenia tiempo de esquivar los golpes. Repentinamente Luna se detuvo, dejando caer el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica. Se acercó hasta ella y tomó su pulso.

.- Tal como pensé, eres realmente frágil... lamentablemente también tengo una misión: detenerte a toda costa. Créeme que no me hace feliz haber ganado de esta forma... pero era la única que se me ocurrió... y ahora que se supone que hago contigo? Te llevó al templo con los ancianos o te elimino ahora mismo...? – su pulso era débil y respiraba con dificultad, sin darse cuenta, Luna le había dado una verdadera paliza, sin duda debía tener al menos tres costillas rotas, sin mencionar los moretones que adornaban toda su piel, pero lo mas grave eran las heridas internas. – primero veamos quien eres. – lentamente fue retirándole el pañuelo que aun cubría su rostro. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre salía por la comisura de los labios, pero lo que llamó la atención del caballero Ciphied no fue eso, tampoco el hecho de comprobar que efectivamente se le había pasado la mano... no, lo que le había sorprendido era lo joven de su rival.- Pero si solo es una niña! No debe pasar de los 15, y con suerte!

Se sentía mal, la supuesta malvada había jugado según las reglas y el "bueno" había atacado a traición, mas aun, a una pequeña! La verdad no se había puesto a pensar en eso, simplemente la vio ahí, luchando y asumió que tendría mas o menos su misma edad, pero no. Era mucho mas joven. En ese momento tomó una decisión. De su cinto sacó algo parecido a una cadena con grilletes en los extremos y se las puso a la pelirroja, al hacerlo despidieron un pequeño brillo dorado que se desvaneció casi de inmediato. La tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado y se la llevó a la habitación que le había sido otorgada en el palacio. Al entrar le recostó en la cama e inmediatamente volvió al jardín real.

Cuando regresó, vio con horror a las dos princesas. La mas pequeña, Amelia, abrazada a su madre. Las lagrimas inundaban su rosado y regordete rostro infantil. Y Gracia... la joven tenia las manos completamente llenas de sangre, justo sobre la herida y aun tratando vanamente de revivirla.

.- Lo siento. – Habló Luna. – Traté de evitarlo, pero era tarde...

.- No la protegiste! – la voz de Gracia estaba cargada de odio e ira.

.- Mi deber era protegerlas a ustedes, ambas eran el verdadero blanco. La muerte de la reina ha sido un error, pero... ya ha sido vengada. He matado al asesino. – Mintió el caballero de Ciphied.

.- Quien fue? – esta vez la voz venia desde su espalda. El rey, Philionel de Sailune.

.- Un hombre, su majestad. Venia solo, confundió a la reina con Gracia.

.- Comprendo... – los ojos del monarca estaban llenos de lagrimas, mas su voz sonaba firme. – Ahora que ya no tienes mas que hacer... vete, será mejor que te marches ahora mismo de la ciudad.

.- Pero majestad...!

.- No te guardo rencor, no fue tu culpa, pero mi hija... – Luna se giró para ver a la primera princesa, sus ojos estaban clavados en ella. Denotaban mucho odio...

.- De acuerdo. Me voy. – dio media vuelta y se retiro.

Fue a su habitación y tomó a la chica que aun dormía. Salió por la ventana y se elevó hasta posarse sobre la cúpula mas alta del palacio. Dio un fuerte silbido y un dragón dorado apareció frente a ella.

.- Y esa niña? – preguntó el dragón.

.- Se metió donde no debía. Llévame a Zefilia, por favor.

.- Pero las ordenes son...!

.- Diles que no tuve opción, lo mate y no pude descubrir nada acerca de la ubicación exacta de Reino Negro. También diles que tomare vacaciones.

.- Como digas. – comentó resignado el lagarto, extendió sus alas y se alejó con dirección a la ciudad natal de Luna.

.- "Pero donde rayos estoy! Maldición, me duele todo el cuerpo! Esa tramposa... ya me las pagara... que será este lugar... no parece el palacio... mucho menos una celda. Creo que tengo que reconsiderar esa ultima opción... estos grilletes no me dejan ni siquiera sentarme..."

.- Veo que al fin despertaste. Llevas dos días inconsciente, a pesar de que curé la mayor parte de tus heridas. – Luna se encontraba sentada junto a la cama de la pelirroja. – Pareces sorprendida...? – ciertamente Lina no se había percatado de la presencia del caballero Ciphied, lo único que atinó a hacer fue tratar de adoptar una pose de defensa, mas las cadenas se lo impedían. – no te muevas demasiado, solo me ocupé de las mas graves, el resto tendrá que curarse por si mismo.

.- No entiendo. Pensé que querías matarme? – Lina le miraba con curiosidad. – Acaso tienes pensado pedir algún tipo de rescate o algo? – Luna negó con la cabeza.

.- Sabes, no me gustó la forma en que gané. Por eso te traje aquí, incluso desobedeciendo ordenes, sin embargo... nadie sabe que eres la responsable de la muerte de la reina. Mentí y dije que había sido un hombre y que ya estaba bajo tierra.

.- Hey! Muchas gracias! Ahora nadie sospechara de mi cuando vaya a terminar mi trabajo.

.- Ya te dije que no dejaría que lo hicieras. Es mas, no dejare que te vayas de este lugar.

.- Eso lo veremos... dime, realmente crees que estas cadenas podrán detenerme?

.- Si. – respondió secamente. Lina cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor y poder invocar un hechizo, en el acto los brazaletes comenzaron a despedir un aura dorada que absorbió la energía del hechizo anulándolo. – Te lo dije. – Luna se paró y salió de la habitación.

.- Espera! No puedes irte! Sácame estas cosas y ya veras como te va! Que vuelvas! – Lina gritaba como histérica, pero la otra joven no le prestó atención. Minutos mas tarde regresó y sin decir palabra comenzó a dibujar un pequeño cuadrilátero de magia en el piso de la habitación. – Que estas haciendo?

.- Pensé en matarte, esa era mi primera opción... también podría haberte entregado al Consejo de la Orden... pero después de meditarlo con calma decidí que hacerlo seria lo mismo que matarte... así que considere una tercera opción, sabes? Nunca he dejado matado a nadie, a ningún humano al menos... y no comenzare con una niña.

.- Entonces que planeas, que vas a invocar con eso?

.- Siempre me he preguntado que se sentirá tener una hermana menor... y tu me simpatizas...

.- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, lo siento. Ahora te importaría soltarme...

.- No entiendes verdad? No, claro que no. De ahora en adelante dejaras de ser quien eres... de ahora en adelante serás mi hermana. Luna y Lina Inverse, acaso no suena bien?

.- Me estas asustando... – Lina trataba inútilmente de zafarse de las cadenas que la sujetaban, lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y dejar a esa loca atrás. Intentó usar su magia, pero esta seguía siendo absorbida por las cadenas.

.- El hechizo que estoy preparando puede bloquear los recuerdos de una persona... y darle una vida nueva, puedo transformarte en otra persona, no es grandioso?

.- Sácame de aquí...

.- Misterioso señor del tiempo, tu que conoces nuestros secretos, bríndame tu poder...

.- No quiero esto...

.- Y permíteme controlar la historia, ayúdame a forjar una nueva vida...

.- Prefiero que me mates! No lo hagas!

.- Libérala de sus pecados... Misterioso señor del tiempo, tu que conoces nuestros secretos, bríndame tu poder y permíteme controlar la historia, ayúdame a forjar una nueva vida... Libérala de sus pecados.

Luna repitió el verso incansablemente, una luz dorada fue recorriendo los trazos del circulo mágico trazado en el piso. Una vez estuvo marcado completamente, salieron de el dos largos lazos que, al momento en que se soltaron las cadenas que sujetaban a Lina, la tomaron por las muñecas y llevaron hasta el centro del circulo. La pelirroja se movía frenéticamente tratando de liberarse, mas le era imposible.

.- Por que me haces esto? Déjame! - los sollozos de Lina llenaban la habitación, pero Luna no parecía verse afectada en lo mas mínimo. Las lagrimas de la pelirroja comenzaron a caer sin control al mismo tiempo que sus recuerdos eran borrados uno a uno... lentamente iba perdiendo todo su pasado y la inconsciencia se iba apoderando de ella...

.- No puedo matarte, pero tampoco puedo dejar que mates a la princesa... lo siento, pero será lo mejor para todos...

.- Seth... – Lina no pudo mas exhausta después de su lucha por intentar librarse finalmente se dejó llevar y se durmió profundamente.

.- Y la dejaste sola?

.- Ella me lo pidió!

.- Draco eres un tonto. Te dije que no regresaras sin ella. – el dragón había tomado su forma humana, Draco no aparentaba tener mas de 6 años de edad... y no solo su apariencia era la de un niño, cada vez que Seth alzaba su voz, los ojos del pequeño se llenaban aun mas de lagrimas. – a pesar de tener mas de 100 años sigues siendo un niño... – dijo ya un poco mas calmado el guardia personal de la Princesa.

.- Ella regresara...

.- Mas te vale, porque si no aparece en una semana... te las veras conmigo. – su tono volvía a ser serio y de reproche. – "Tengo un mal presentimiento..."

**Notas de la Autora: **no, no estoy muerta... y como he dicho en varias ocasiones no dejare mis historias inconclusas... (aunque puede que me tome mucho tiempo terminarlas...) acá estoy con un nuevo episodio de lo ultimo que publique... hace un año, creo, en fin. Espero les guste, espero comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas y demás. Nos vemos!


End file.
